Modern fleets of tow vehicles (such as trucks) and trailers are monitored by equipping each tow vehicle with a tow vehicle monitor and equipping each trailer with a trailer monitor. A non-limiting example of a state of the art monitor that can be used as a tow vehicle monitor and/or a trailer monitor is the TraffiView™ of Traffilog Ltd of Israel.
Over time the same tow vehicle can be used to tow different trailers and the same trailer can be towed by different tow vehicles.
There is a growing need to constantly determine which trailer is towed by which tow vehicle.